The present application relates generally to hand tools used in wall finishing, and more particularly to such tools used for mixing and applying joint compound.
Joint compound is available in various forms, including a ready-mixed form that is pre-mixed and can be immediately applied to a surface, and in a powder form that must be mixed with water prior to application. Ready-mixed joint compound is conventionally packaged in containers of different sizes. In particular, five gallon buckets of ready-mixed joint compound are commonly used at job sites. Each five gallon bucket of joint compound has a lid that is attached and sealed to an upper edge of a base of the bucket. The lid typically has tabs that must be broken prior to removing the lid from the base. Breaking the tabs is difficult to do by hand, so a tool such as a screwdriver is commonly used. After breaking the tabs, the outer peripheral edge of the lid is segmented such that a user lifts upwardly on each segment to pry the lid away from the base. Again, lifting upwardly on each segment is difficult to do by hand. Therefore, a specialized tool designed to engage the edge of the lid and lift it upwardly is commonly used at job sites to save time and reduce wear on a person's fingers and hands. However, carrying multiple tools at a job site can be cumbersome and difficult, especially when working on a ladder or scaffolding. Also, tools are commonly lost or misplaced, so reducing the number of tools needed at a job site decreases down time and enhances efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a joint compound tool that performs multiple functions.